


Chasing butterflies

by Moanderful



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Huening Kai, Bottom Choi Soobin, Breeding, Come Inflation, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Dog Hybrid Huening Kai, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, First Time, Gardens & Gardening, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mindfuck, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Slight Beastiality, Taebin if you squint, Top Huening Kai, Yeonjun is into voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moanderful/pseuds/Moanderful
Summary: Soobin was just taking care of his plants, unaware of the danger that's coming on his way, unaware of a large shadow looming over him, red eyes glaring at his back.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Chasing butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> If you're uncomfortable with this, then stop reading, This isn't for you. You already read the tags right? Enjoy~
> 
> Also I'll be making a bottom soob/ centric drabble collection soon <3
> 
> Twt: bottmsoob

They're at the garden, Hueningkai is playing around, trying to catch the butterfly he sees, his tail wagging as he chases the flying insect, when suddenly he feels hot and bothered.

He stopped running, just standing in the middle of the garden, the puppy hybrid was panting, he didn't run that much but he's sweating, it made him confused, Hueningkai whimpers, the poor pup doesn't know what's going on.

His length was suddenly hard, and leaking, he can feel it in his shorts, the hybrid wants something warm… a tight hole to stick his growing knot, he wants to fill someone with his seed, to breed, to mate.

His ear pick up a sound, turns his head at the side, where his owner was watering the plants, the older was bending down, he slowly walks his way to the human, silently, like a predator who's about to pounce on his prey, and the said prey was so oblivious to his surrounding, the hybrid was staring at the older's ass, pupils blown wide as he licks his lips at the sight.

Soobin was taking care of his plants, loving how healthy they are, after watering them, cutting the extra leaves he sees, unaware of the danger that's coming on his way, unaware of a large shadow looming over him, red eyes glaring at his back. 

He was cooing at his plants at that time, grinning at them, and next thing he knew, his face was planted at the soil, he didn't get to react to what's happening when a heavy figure was on top of him, he was in a weird position.

His ass was up, face down in the dirt, he can feel the strong grip on his waist, and.. something hard poking at his clothed ass, Soobin let out a gasp when that said thing is trying to go in, he knows it's impossible, with a barrier and all, but the way the hard length keeps poking him, he can feel the figure dry humps him, making him sigh softly at the friction on his hole. The human can hear the sound of panting, near his ear, he was processing it.

"hyung.." 

It made Soobin breath hitch.

It's his puppy hybrid, Hueningkai, the young pup was in rut, as realization hits slowly, he began panicking, Soobin didn't prepare for it, wanting to smack himself for forgetting it was his pup mating season this month.

He lets out a yelp when Hueningkai ripped his pants and underwear with his hands, in one go, the material falling gracefully at the grass, then hybrid remove his arms around the human's waist and hugs his thighs instead, his eyes fixated at the perky globes of his owner, he can see the tight pink hole of the older, winking at him, the puppy hybrid didn't hesitate to dive his face to those cheeks, licking the rim with his rough tongue.

"Fuck– ah wait pup–"

Soobin started squirming, he tries to get up but a low growl was heard from the younger, too scared to move, He just lay there, letting his puppy fuck him with his tongue, he can't help but let out a whimper, the wet muscle going in and out, in and out of his hole, wiggling inside of him and slurping.

He sighs when Hueningkai pulls away his tongue, he can see that it's gaping a little, clenching and unclenching in front of him. The hybrid didn't waste any time, removing his shorts quickly, his hard length slapping to his abdomen, with a wet sound, He can see his knot, the younger can't wait to fill his owner with his seeds, pumping him up full of pups.

Soobin is still blissed out, he can hear a rustling sound, the large hands are now on his hip, so he won't fall flatly on the ground with how his legs are shaking from pleasure.

"Get ready to be bred hyung, gonna fill you so much with my seed that you'll get pregnant"

That's when he feels his hole getting stretched, he bites his fist to stop him from screaming loudly, it hurts, he's not prepped that well. Wanting to smack the younger for going in without fingering him loose. The puppy's cock sinks deeper, until it's fully inside of him, their skin flushed against each other. 

"A-ah– hueningie– so big"

Soobin can feel tears rolling down his cheeks, he can feel him in his stomach, he feels so full, even Taehyvn didn't reach this far inside of him.

Then the hybrid starts moving, not letting his owner get used to the feeling of getting stretched as he starts thrusting in an animalistic pace. Hueningkai pounds into him, letting out low growls as he digs his nails to the older's hips, tearing the skin until it leaves marks and blood.

"Mine, mine, only mine" 

His mind was set to a goal, and that was to breed, breed, breed his owner.

The poor human was screaming now, letting out moans of pain mix with pleasure, he's getting shoved more to the ground, he doesn't care if there are dirt on his face and leaves, or twigs on his hair, he was getting fuck real good right now, he doesn't even care that they're outside, where his neighbors can see him getting pounded by his puppy hybrid, and with how loud he is, he wouldn't be surprised if someone is watching them right now, watching him get mind fucked by the younger.

Soobin felt something big trying to get in, he tried to stop the younger, the human knows he can't take his knot, he's not built for it but it was too late when Hueningkai shoveled it all in, the knot expanding, stretching his insides more. 

He bites his lips hard until it bled, the stretch is so painful, can feel his tummy expanding a little. The younger was now grinding on him, with his knot growing inside of the older, he can only do short thrust after locking himself with his owner.

The puppy's length twitch, then it spurts come inside of him, it keeps filling him up more and more. Hueningkai was panting above him, licking and nipping his neck as he emptied himself, tail wagging at the back. The come was too much, that it's now leaking, even with a knot.

When the knot has shrunken, Hueningkai pulls out his now limp dick, as he lays down on the grass, a goofy grin stretched on his face as he breathes heavily.

Soobin is twitching from his place, after the younger one pulls out, his come is leaking like a fountain, his expanded stomach going back to normal as he pushes the come out of him, making a puddle on the grass.

He tried to get up, supporting himself with the wall as he stood up with his shaking legs, hole still leaking. He grimaces at how sticky it feels, running, dripping down his legs, Soobin letting out a curse when he almost falls down. He looks at his length, dripping with come, he didn't notice that he already came too.

Hueningkai is now sleeping, the younger's dick coated with his release, his arms and legs spread out as he snores, his tail wagging a little, satisfied pup he is, after he ruined the older's hole. 

He's so gonna get it, once he wakes up, Soobin will tie him in their bed so he can get a way with the hybrid.

Soobin hears a low whistle at his right side, his head turning to see who it is.

"Thanks for the free show, baby!" 

"S-shut up Yeonjun!!"

**Author's Note:**

> You have reached the end!! How was it?
> 
> Thank you for the kudos <3
> 
> Here's my cc, if you have any questions or suggestions:  
> https://curiouscat.qa/Soobcore


End file.
